Evidence vs Heart
by TrunksandGotenLover98
Summary: Times have changed... There is difficulty in trusting people even if they may be family. There are few things that are realible like evidence and believing in your heart. Rated T for violence and for the ocassional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Reunion

Several years had passed since he had last seen everyone… Well, seven years since he had seen _everyone _in the same place? How would things change? What would everyone say? Doyle took a deep breath and stared out the window of the plane…

"Mom! May took off her seatbelt again!"

"Stupid kid, I _always_ have to put this thing in autopilot 'cause of her."

"Now, May today seems like you have a death wish. Matthew, go move to the other side of the plane."

"Isn't somebody going to help out of this?" May exclaimed nervously as she glanced towards the front of the plane.

"If you want us both to die, then I'll help you." Doyle muttered as he continued to steer the plane.

Minutes passed they landed near the large mansion where they had all decided to meet… If everyone remembered, that is. Doyle sighed as he walked down the cobblestone path… If they lived in such a nice place, why weren't they so spoiled like so many other people that lived in that town? Anna sighed as she swung the door open because she already knew why they had come… And waiting was something that Caroline hated to do. Even though she had become something like a ghost that was off the grid… It had always been difficult for Isaac to get along with Caroline ever since they were kids. Even though they were brother and sister, _twins_ to be exact. Anna took a deep breath as she watched Caroline enter the room. _There is no way that this family visit will end well…_

"So… Where _is_ Isaac?" Caroline asked as she stopped to take off her shoes.

"Out. Isaac decided that today would be a good day to try and help Jasmine practice her Chikyu magic. They were also tired of waiting for something to happen." Anna replied as she walked toward the kitchen.

"English please." Caroline snapped as she followed Anna to the kitchen.

"You've grown up with Isaac; you have a 15 old niece that has been practicing that field of magic ever since she could walk. Go look it up, unless you're too much of an airhead to do that." Anna answered as she continued to stir her soup.

"We're back. Is there any more ice cold water left, Mama?" Jasmine asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, welcome back. There probably should be some water left."

"I'm tired of trying to slow down the amount of monster sightings that popping up out of nowhere." Isaac remarked as he sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen while he put his head down.

"You both look exhausted. How _many_ monsters did you even fight?" Anna inquired as she set two glasses of ice tea on the table.

"We lost track. Besides, right now there's a heat wave so it would be probably be better if you just left Oba-chan." Jasmine remarked as she crashed into the nearest chair.

"Why? I thought you would-

"It's 90 degrees outside and I'm not in the mood to hear you nag about how hot it is. Besides, _why_ would I want to see you after you acted like we didn't _exist_ after 6 years?" Isaac pointed out as he stared at the ground.

"Holding in guilt will only make things worse… Even if many negative things happened wouldn't it be better if you just put behind you?"

Author's note = Chapter 2 will be up soon! R&R, things will get more interesting as they continue progress. Especially character relationships…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thinking Back

(This chapter goes into a lot of things. Character relationships, a lot of things. A bad internet conncetion prevented me from uploading this sooner. There may also be more character POV's instead of third person soon. R&R.)

Jasmine and Isaac both glanced at Anna, which made Anna uncomfortable. Matthew and May both watched this with interest because there was always something going on when they came to visit.

"Well, it's _true!_ There's no good reason to dwell in the past. I'm only saying this for your own well-being!" Anna exclaimed defensively as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Fine… I'm only going to let this slide once for your sake. Don't overdo it when you start crying, okay?" Jasmine remarked as she briefly hugged her mother.

"You promised that you won't overreact to things anymore. You do _remember _that, right?" Isaac questioned with a smile on his face.

"Don't make me worry like that!"

Jasmine sighed as she walked towards of the front door of her home. Isaac stared at the ground, trying to hide his best to hide the look of regret on his face. If Anna noticed then Isaac would never hear the end of it. _Just because I promised you that I would try to be nice to my sister does not mean that I want to leave my kid alone with her. _Mathew was silent through all this and felt a slight twinge of sympathy for Jasmine. May watched her twin brother with curiosity because he had thoughtful look on his face. May continued to make a loud obnoxious humming sound which interrupted Matthew's thoughts. Matthew flipped around and glared at her.

"Can't you be quiet and let me have some time to think in peace? I promise I'll play with you later." Matthew whispered, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Wha-"  
>"Be quiet!"<p>

Matthew strained to hear the conversation from where he standing. May struggled to breathe with the piece of cloth that Matthew had shoved in her mouth

"I already told you that I'll be fine. It's not your fault that you have to go to pick up Nii-chan at practice." Jasmine pointed out she swung the door open, her small hand gripping the brass doorknob.

"Jasmine… You don't have to-

"I'll be fine… Besides, today is the day I get to go fishing with Uncle Al, so there's nothing to worry about. There also happens to be _certain_ person that doesn't respect the simplicity of doing nothing that will also go unnamed." Jasmine explained as she glared at the door.

"We need to leave_ now_ or we'll be late." Anna pointed out as she ushered Isaac out the door.

"Sayonara." Jasmine called out as she closed the door.

Jasmine sighed as she flopped down the couch. Matthew moved away from May and stood near Jasmine._ Onee-chan really hates it when Mom comes over to visit doesn't she_? Matthew gave Jasmine's arm a slight shove, in case she had fallen asleep.

A loud beeping noise emmited from somewhere in the rooms of the large house. May covered her ears and screamed in fear. Matthew glared at his younger and fought the urge to hit her with a nearby pillow. Caroline walked into the living room with her eyes wide with suprise while Doyle stood beside her, sliently taking everything in.

"Well, you all might as well follow since it may concern whether or not that it may be safe to stay here." Jasmine remarked as she shuffled towards the stairs to the sub-basement.

The room was quiet as the twins, Carol and Doyle stared at the immense room. Relief flooded through Jasmine's body as she realized that she had to do less talking. The less talking she had to do, the more time she had to disable the home alarm system temporaily. Jasmine scanned the information on the large computer and sighed. _Of all the times, she had to have a visit... Why today?_ Jasmine started to pace back and forth towards the room, wondering if there was a possible way to avoid her aunt.

"You're acting quiet. There's something on your mind isn't there?"

Jasmine turned around was face to face with her Uncle Al. Al grimanced slightly as he noticed that his older sister was in the room... _How did Isaac react to this?_ Chills went down Al's spine as he felt his sister's cold glare. _Carol hasn't changed at all since we were kids, she's actually gotten **worse** over the years..._

~Two hours later~

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief as she made herself more comfortable in her lounge chair. The fresh air that softly brushed her hair against her cheek. The birds were chirping loudly, soaring high over the trees. Jasmine then squinted and tried her best to choke back her laughter.

"Hey, do you think that the best place for a pigeon is in the middle of lake?" Jasmine asked as she adjusted her grip on the fishing pole.

"What do you mean by that? Oh... stupid pigeon, go back to Central Park." Al muttered as he glanced at the water.

"So, what you guys doing?" May inquired loudy as she stared at Jasmine and Al in thier lounge chairs.

"Oh great, Carol #2."

Al muttered as got up to recast the line of the fish pole.

Jasmine slowly got up to pull in the fish that she had caught while she tried to shake the feeling that something was wrong. The feeling of being of watched. Would Jasmine ever stop sensing that feeling? May glanced at Jasmine, wondering why she had a had a look of regret on her face. A loud beeping brought Jasmine back to reality and Jasmine started to bite her lip. There was bad news... There had always been bad news that yet to be broken in... _Always._

"Stop being so parnoid. It's probably just a false alarm."

"You better be right about this." Jasmine remarked, a sour tone in her voice as she started to walk towards the front of the campsite.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she noticed the Saturdays' DRV come to up to a stop._ Let's see if he finally had the guts to admit that those 'special' powers of his are to starting to come back... I highly doubt that he has stopped being a coward since the last time I've seen him._ Jasmine was silent as she watched the people step out into the open. May came up from behind and pressed her head behind Jasmine's waist. Isaac looked up from his vegetable roll and glanced at Jasmine. _This will not end well for her._ Jasmine knelt down and petted Komodo while she ingored Zak's glare.

"Why are you always ingoring me?" Zak asked loudly, remembering that Jasmine had always treated him coldly.

"She probably doesn't like you because you're afriad of a lot things." May blurted out as she snuck a peek at the look on Zak's face.

"Well, it's-

"Don't bother, she's only six. The more you try to contrict her the more she'll talk." Carol called out loudly as she glanced at the food on the grill.

"You'll never understand what I've been through." Jasmine pointed out slowly, avoiding looking at anyone.

(Chapter three will be up soon possibly today or sometime time this week. R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Green with Envy

(New characters, different relationships, some info on how they came to be will all show up in this and sooner chapters. This chapter also goes into how there are many people are jealous of Jasmine. R&R.)

Jasmine sighed as she turned around, remembering why Zak had sounded like he was such in a bad mood. Jasmine simply stared at Zak and rolled her eyes._ He's gotten worse even though it's only been a week._

"It's stupid if you're still angry about what happened a week ago. It happened, it's over so get _over it _already." Jasmine muttered as she started to walk back to the lake.

"Why do you-"

"Don't try to act innocent. You know what you said and you're just making it worse for yourself. I wasn't playing when I said that I will make your life a living _hell._" Jasmine comfirmed as she adjusted her stance and quickly worked to generate a small ball of hire that rose a few inches from her hand.

Al glanced at Isaac, wondering what could he be thinking of at this exact moment. Jasmine took after Isaac and there was no telling what would happen when you got them both in terrible moods.

"You're not worth it... You're not worth all the trouble of me getting so agititated..." Jasmine remarked as she walked slowly toward the table, took a place next towards the far side of the table and cupped her head in her hands.

"Why not?"

Jasmine ignored Zak's comment while she was deep in thought. The reason for her lack of sleep, the reason why she had such intense hatered towards Zak... Jasmine did her best to swallow the lump in her throat and fought against the tears that threated to blur her vision. The lack of compassion. _He'll never understand what it means to lose someone important..._ Jasmine took a deep breath, pulled out a piece of paper and stared at the complex emblem that seemed to haunt in her in her sleep. The bright red and blue flames that been expertly drawn... Jasmine bit her lip and stared intensly at the picture, racking her brain for answer to why she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this before. The lack of sleep, Jasmine bit her lip harder as she remembered what the professser had said. _The risk of school suspension... That jerk, I'll get him back when he leasts expects it._

Jasmine scowled while she spun her favorite red and blue fluffy pen in the air ignoring how Zak was glaring at her once again. Which also happened to be the two main colors of the emblem... What did this all mean? _Everything was starting to fall into place... But that didn't mean that it was a good thing._


End file.
